neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Better Late than Never
Season Fourteen, Episode Ten Preceded By: Season Fourteen, Episode Nine: This is the Fight That Never Ends Followed By: Summary : Using her luckstone for help with the aim, Ashra finally hits Haveo with a Disintegrate. Haveo Magic Missiles Nerdin, attacks Leilah, then casts Ice Storm. He moves past Leilah into a new room, locking the door behind him. : Icania charges after him and kicks down the newly locked door. Inside are several Nesferati, a giant altar to Furcas, and Haveo. : Faust, poking around, finds the focus of the Unhallow tucked under a rug. It is a giant holy symbol of Furcas, tucked where no one would bother checking during a pitched battle. Cicero passes by, grabs it, and throws it as far away from the party as he can manage. : A Nesferati comes out of the door and trades with Icania; when it passes by Leilah, she kills it. : Galland casts Regroup, bringing everyone close to the door. Reon tries to cast Mass Spell Resistance but fails because the ice storm distracts him. : Ashra walks into the doorway and mindblasts the room. Icania is immune, and one of the demons is frozen. Haveo grabs his failed subordinate and slits its throat. As the demon dies, its blood turns to clinking metal. The nesferati turns to metallic dust and disappears. : Icania kills one demon and nearly polishes off a second. Nerdin keeps trying to shoot Haveo and keeps failing. : Leilah runs down the hallway, sees a fleeing demon, and is accidentally flung six seconds into the future. : Cicero runs up and gets a better view of the room. There is rotting meat on the altar; this was once an altar to Pelor, but it has been desecrated. Ashra notices that some of the meat is humanoid. There is a large holy symbol of Orcus on the altar. She can classify this as an Altar of Filth, similar to the one in The Dark Tower. She Time Hops the symbol, in case it's causing some of the problems. : Galland hits a mook. A mook doesn't hit Icania. : Haveo casts Blast Wave, Fireball, and Horrid Wilting, then takes a partial defensive stance. While trying to dodge the fireball, Ashra gets a duck on her head. : Icania runs up to Haveo and attacks him. : Nerdin casts Power to the People. He's finally going to get in some good shots like the ones from the beginning of this fight! Sure there's a two hanging over him from his first shot, but his next one is a critical threat! : ... Which, due to random magic, strikes him. He bloodies himself with his own bow, and swears profusely. : Leilah casts Consecrate. To her own surprise, this destroys the Altar of Filth. : Cicero attacks Haveo, letting off a Vampiric Touch through his sword. He jumps away. A mook tries to interfere, and Galland kills it. He then runs up to Haveo, misses, and walks away awkwardly. : Reon and Ashra heal themselves. : Haveo hits Icania three times with his sword. Icania barely stays standing, but manages to hit Haveo so hard he loses the spell he was trying to cast. He attacks again, but misses, and Haveo manages to Slow Galland. Icania attacks Haveo back, hitting him and healing himself. : Nerdin gets another shot off. This one hits. Faust uses False Life on himself, and Leilah casts Mass Shield of Faith. : A mook and Cicero fight. Cicero wins, and gets his sword improved by a Two in the process. : Galland tries to go for Haveo again, fails to damage him, and springs away. He shakes off the effect of the Slow. : Icania takes a defensive stance as Haveo strikes him three times. Haveo throws a Fireball into the room and a Magic Missile at Leilah. Barely holding onto existence, Icania prays to Regulus, then takes a full attack. His axe destroys the Law-aligned buff Haveo had up. Icania finishes by stepping back so that Nerdin can get a good shot in. : Nerdin fires five arrows and sees two very palpable hits. Cicero spring attacks. Leilah casts Doomtide, but Haveo is probably immune, so it just gets some smoky tentacles in the way of everything. : Galland bounces off of Repulsion and sends the bees to do his work for him. Bees! They surround Haveo, buzzing angrily. : Reon heals Faust. Ashra pulls out a wand and casts Silence on the whole room, hoping to make Haveo knock it off a bit. : Instead, he hits Icania with his sword. There is a blast of negative energy as Icania's body explodes. Only Cicero is in the danger zone, and he dodges. : Haveo starts moving away. He casts Fireball and Magic Missile at Cicero. Faust replies with a Prismatic Spray, which gets through Haveo's SR and strikes him with electricity. : Cicero charges and plunges his sword through Haveo. The lights in the temple flicker. He curses: "This is not the last you've seen of us!" and dies. : Well, that was quite a battle.